Kick Me?
by All Mighty Ruler
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Fang would have dealt with the kid that put a 'kick me' sign on Iggy's back in School's Out- Forever? This is one of my ideas on what could have happened. Just something I wrote to pass time. Rated T- Because I'm paranoid. R&R.


Hey everybody,

Have any of you wondered how Fang would have dealt with the person that put the 'kick me' sign on Iggy's back in School's Out—Forever? I have and here is what I think would have happened.

Onwards...!

* * *

-Iggy's Point of View-

"Iggy! Iggy!" A voice shouted from down the hall. I was, yet again, lost in this maze they call a school. I really doubted I'd be able to find my way around even _with_ my sight. The hallways were always winding together with their own four-way intersections every couple of yards. The kids who ran past me constantly were always screaming in order to be heard above all of the chatter. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was in a living hell for blind kids.

I turned around quickly and felt my sightless eyes darting around behind my dark sunglasses. It had been requested that I wear sunglasses even in school because apparently my eyes might freak someone out. I really didn't see the problem. They were just a paler blue that just looked shiny, or so I was told by Max and Fang.

"Geez, Iggy," The voice said again and I instantly recognized it as Fang's quiet, deep tone. "I've been following you down the hallway for five minutes."

"Sorry, man, I didn't hear you." I answered bitterly. I could almost sense that Fang was taken aback by me but I didn't care. It wasn't like it was his fault that I could barely hear anything in these monstrous halls. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm my growing paranoia.

I felt a hand roughly graze my back and I curved, walking right into Fang. He caught me but shoved me forcefully back into a standing position. I heard the crinkle of paper coming from next to me and I turned to him, wondering what he had in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at him through the (I'm guessing) black glasses. I motioned to his hands and he sighed quietly.

"Kick me sign." He said simple, holding it up so I could grab it. I felt the paper and traced the indents on it made by then pencil with my fingers. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, not caring that the paper was being crushed by my fists.

"That stupid jack-ass" I muttered, knowing who had put it on my back. Of course that guy just _had_ to pick on the _blind_ _kid_.

"You know who did this?" He asked something mysterious in his tone of voice made my curious.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Eric Sanders. He was joking about me all day." I added, recalling all of the jokes he had made about me. Whatever happened to being nice to 'disabled' people (not that I was actually disabled in a sense but technically I was).

"I'll take care of it," Fang said. I could imagine him smirking as he spoke, already formulating a plan in his mind. "I'll see you later." He said before he left me in front of the cafeteria. I stayed in place until I could no longer hear the scrape of Fang's boots against the tile floors.

That only made me wonder; what was he going to do?

-Fang's Point of View-

"Eric Sanders" Iggy said grimly, looking down through those ridiculous sunglasses. "He was joking about me all day." I clenched my teeth. That kid was a total creep. He had caused enough trouble in the flock without him doing this to Iggy.

I kept going through the million different ways I would be able to beat Eric up without him even knowing. There were countless possibilities, but I figured public humiliation would be the best solution for the problem we had.

"I'll take care of it," I said with a smirk. I had the best idea all lined up for Eric. "I'll see you later." I muttered to Iggy as I walked away from where we were standing in front of the cafeteria. I strode down the hallways and over to the hallway Eric's locker was in. Since the lockers were assigned to us in alphabetical order, I knew exactly where to look. Soon enough, I found him standing in front of his open locker with cheerleaders surrounding him. It made me want to throw up.

I slowly let myself blend into my surroundings and soon, I was completely invisible. Thanks to my new power, I was able to do that. Not even Max knew about this power, although, I wasn't entirely sure I was going to tell her about it.

I walked over to where Eric was talking and slowly crept around to grab his books out of his locker. I threw them onto his head, making it look like they fell down off of the top shelf of it. He let out a high pitched squeal in the middle of telling the cheerleaders some 'heroic' story about how he allegedly saved a bear from a burning fire truck in Narnia. The scary part? The girls actually believed it.

He fell to the floor and I stifled a laugh as I dropped things one by one from his locker and on top of his head. He let out a loud 'oof' each time an object hit him. The girls were laughing at him as he turned three shades redder. Little did he know I wasn't through with him yet.

He jumped up and ran over to the bathrooms, accidentally mistaking the boy's for the girl's. I didn't even have to think of that one. I burst out into uncontrollable laughter as some girls ran out, screaming, and looking behind them at where Eric was. I sighed and walked out of the hallway, which had burst out into unmanageable hysterics.

I walked into the lunch hall, figuring he was embarrassed enough for the moment. I went up to the line and got my food. Then, I proceeded to sit with Max and Iggy. I didn't say a word but soon the chatter died down and I looked up to see what had happened. There, stood Eric, looking as if he had been crying desperately. Apparently someone had spread the word about his little meltdown.

"Fang?" Iggy asked me attentively as I chuckled to myself. I didn't know he was such a wimp. I just looked up, saw Iggy's excited face, and Max whispering in his ear. He had told her what had happened. The cafeteria was still silent as I laughed to myself. I glanced over at Max, seeing her rolling up the sleeved to her white button up shirt. I looked at her questioningly and she winked.

She dug her hands into the nasty looking food that was sitting on her tray. It looked like it was spaghetti about a million years ago. She smiled and raised her hand.

"Go home!" She shouted, throwing the food with deadly accuracy at Eric. It hit him square in the face and I laughed as it slowly dropped down his chin and onto his shirt. More people followed her example. Iggy threw a roll at his head as I chucked my spaghetti, hitting him in the chest. Soon, it turned into a flat out war. Eric, against everyone else. Guess who won.

Ten minutes later, teachers had stormed the cafeteria, only after a few had joined into the fight. After they had confiscated all of our food, they sent the whole contents of the room outside, where they decided to let us stay for the rest of the day seeing as we all had sauce covered shirts, skirts, and slacks. Max, Iggy, and I all sat on the swings together.

"So," Max started, looking at her ballet flats as they slid against the tar pieces on the ground. "That was interesting."

Iggy laughed and I chuckled, "Fang, remind me to have you fix all my problems for me." Iggy said, taking off his sunglasses and leaning back in the swing. He went higher and higher as he closed his eyes.

"No problem, Ig, no problem," I said, looking at him carefully, then out to the rest of the kids hanging out with their friends by all of the equipment used for the younger schools. I just sat there in silence, thinking that maybe, just maybe, the world needs one or two more kick me signs.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Not very long but it's still cool…

That was pretty much my first funny, 'silly-ish' story so tell me if you like it! :D


End file.
